parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pokemon King (2019 Crossover)
Cast *Pichu as Baby Simba *Pikachu as Young Simba *Raichu as Adult Simba *Buneary as Young Nala *Lopunny as Adult Nala *Squirtle as Timon *Bulbasaur as Pumbaa *Latios as Mufasa *Latias as Sarabi *Darkrai as Scar *Arbok as Shenzi *Seviper as Kamari *Wobbuffet as Azizi *Infernape as Rafiki *Chatot as Zazu *Diancie as Sarafina *Dedenne as Mouse *Ledyba as Beetle *Azumarill, Ampharos, Clefable, Roserade, Leavanny, Togekiss, Ninetales, Blaziken, Glaceon, Dragonite, Sylveon and Chansey as Lionesses *Purrloin and Liepard as Cheetahs *Ponyta, Rapidash, Blitzle and Zebstrika as Zebras *Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium and Girafarig as Giraffes *Doduo and Dodrio as Ostriches *Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Shieldon and Bastiodon as Rhinoceroses *Stantler as Gazelles *Hippopotas and Hippowdon as Hippopotamuses *Phanpy and Donphan as Elephants *Tauros and Bouffalant as Wildebeests *Cranidos and Rampardos as Kudus *Sandshrew and Sandslash as Gemsboks *Rattata, Raticate, Sentret and Furret as Mongooses *Zigzagoon and Linoone as Aardvarks *Taillow and Swellow as Egrets *Pidove, Tranquill and Unfezant as Parrots *Froakie as Frog *Tropius as Buffaloes *Fletchling as Finches *Spearow, Fearow, Murkrow, Honchkrow, Vullaby and Mandibuzz as Vultures *Yanmega, Gourgeist, Carnivine, Victreebel, Mightyena, and Sableye as Hyenas *Vileplume as Guinea Fowl *Nuzleaf as Bushbaby *Paras and Parasect as Foxes *Magby as Elephant Shrew *Marshtomp as Topi *Wooper and Quagsire as Dik-Diks *Yanma as Dragonflies *Starly as Bee-Eaters *Heracross as Dung-Beetle *Durant as Ants *Tepig as Male Aardvark *Breloom as Crowned Cranes Scenes #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 1 - "Circle of Life" #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 2 - Darkrai #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 3 - Pikachu's First Day #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 4 - Pouncing Lesson #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 5 - Ledyba / Darkrai and Pikachu's Conversation #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 8 - Kings of the Past #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 9 - "Be Prepared" #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 10 - Stampede / Latios' Death / Pikachu's Exile #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 11 - Darkrai Takes Over Pride Rock #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 12 - Meet Squirtle and Bulbasaur #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 13 - "Hakuna Matata" #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 14 - The New King #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 15 - Lopunny Runs Off to find Raichu #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 16 - Raichu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur's Conversation #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 17 - Relax in the Stars #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 18 - He's Alive #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 19 - "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" / Lopunny Chases Squirtle and Bulbasaur / The Reunion #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 21 - Raichu and Lopunny's Argument / Infernape's Wisdom / Raichu's Destiny #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 22 - Raichu's Return / "Spirit" / Raichu Finds Lopunny #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 23 - Squirtle and Bulbasaur's Distraction #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 24 - Raichu Confronts Darkrai / Raichu Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 25 - Raichu vs. Darkrai #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 26 - A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands #The Pokemon King (2019) Part 27 - End Credits / "Never Too Late" / "He Lives in You" / "Mbube" Gallery Ukulele Pichu.jpg|Pichu as Baby Simba Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Young Simba Raichu Anime.png|Raichu as Adult Simba Dawn's Buneary.png|Buneary as Young Nala 5ee7fe0b9c2ed9f61de1e3a51a89f23c.png|Lopunny as Adult Nala Squirtle Anime.png|Squirtle as Timon Bulbasaur in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Bulbasaur as Pumbaa Latios-latias-and-latios-11158590-720-400.jpg|Latios as Mufasa 1200px-Latias_M05.png|Latias as Sarabi Darkrai_charging_Dark_Void.0.jpg|Darkrai as Scar Jessie's Arbok-0.png|Arbok as Shenzi 249px-Lucy_Seviper.png|Seviper as Kamari Wobbuffet in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Wobbuffet as Azizi 2088.png|Infernape as Rafiki c00ab01908737fc08a2542f7f8fceb4d.png|Chatot as Zazu Diancie_anime.png|Diancie as Sarafina Clemont Dedenne.png|Dedenne as Mouse ledyba-79723.jpg|Ledyba as Beetle Azumarill anime.png|Azumarill, Elizabeth_Ampharos.png|Ampharos, Lusamine_Clefable.png|Clefable, Forsythia_Roserade.png|Roserade, leavanny.png|Leavanny, Dawn's Togekiss.png|Togekiss, Ninetales anime.png|Ninetales, May's Blaziken.png|Blaziken, 250px-Cynthia Glaceon.png|Glaceon, Drake Dragonite.png|Dragonite, 1200px-Serena_Sylveon.png|Sylveon, Brock's Chansey.png|and Chansey as Lionesses 2722.png|Purrloin, Aldith_Liepard.png|and Liepard as Cheetahs 1bb1ee3316e6d3d923c3c67609af1cac.jpg|Ponyta, Rapidash, Blitzle.png|Blitzle, 8be86f697589e3733587fffa07c475e6.png|and Zebstrika as Zebras Chikorita Anime.png|Chikorita, 200px-Ash_Bayleef_Vine_Whip.png|Bayleef, Elisa_Meganium.png|Meganium, Morrison_Girafarig.png|and Girafarig as Giraffes Otoshi_Doduo.png|Doduo, Candice_Dodrio.png|and Dodrio as Ostriches Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png|Rhyhorn, Scientist Rhydon.png|Rhydon, season12_ep36_ss03.jpg|Rhyperior, Steven_Aron.png|Aron, Paul Lairon.png|Lairon, Gozu_Aggron.png|Aggron, Shieldon_DP045.png|Shieldon, bastiodon.png|and Bastiodon as Rhinoceroses Stantler Tackle.jpg|Stantler as Gazelles Hippopotas_anime.png|Hippopotas, hippowdon.png|and Hippowdon as Hippopotamuses ash_phanpy1.jpg|Phanpy, Raymond_Donphan.png|and Donphan as Elephants Lara's Tauros.jpg|Tauros, Alder's_Bouffalant.png|and Bouffalant as Wildebeests cranidos14.jpg|Cranidos, rampardos.png|and Rampardos as Kudus A.J.'s Sandshrew.jpg|Sandshrew, Sandslash.png|and Sandslash as Gemsboks Rattata_JE158.png|Rattata, 5880178ed92f98b395946fe5a18d9f1a.png|Raticate, Chaz_Sentret.png|Sentret, 200px-Salvador_Furret.png|and Furret as Mongooses Nicholai_Zigzagoon.png|Zigzagoon, AG255.jpg|and Linoone as Aardvarks Taillow_anime.png|Taillow, Ash's Swellow.png|and Swellow as Egrets Ash_Pidove_anime.png|Pidove, Ash_Tranquill.png|Tranquill, Alain_Unfezant.png|and Unfezant as Parrots 1382025279760.jpg|Froakie as Frog EP403_Tropius_de_Dominick.png|Tropius as Buffaloes Fletchling.jpg|Fletchling as Finches Spearow_DP140.png|Spearow, Rico_Fearow.png|Fearow, 37a01614312472f0aa35e6672569d425.jpg|Murkrow, Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, 220px-Vullaby_anime.png|Vullaby, EP705_Mandibuzz.png|and Mandibuzz as Vultures 1200px-Jessie_Yanmega.png|Yanmega, 1200px-Jessie_Gourgeist.png|Gourgeist, James_Carnivine.png|Carnivine, 250px-Red_Victreebel_PO.png|Victreebel, Joe_Mightyena.png|Mightyena, Sableye M16.png|and Sableye as Hyenas Nicolette_Vileplume.png|Vileplume as Guinea Fowl Nuzleaf_DP014.png|Nuzleaf as Bushbaby cassandra_paras.png|Paras, Parasect_JE125.png|and Parasect as Foxes magby--1.8.jpg|Magby as Elephant Shrew Marshtomp_de_Tk.jpg|Marshtomp as Topi Wooper_Pichu_Bros.png|Wooper, Keanan_Quagsire.png|and Quagsire as Dik-Diks 800px-Jessie_Yanma.png|Yanma as Dragonflies Ash_Starly.png|Starly as Bee-Eaters Ash's Heracross.png|Heracross as Dung-Beetle Durant_BW076.png|Durant as Ants Ash Tepig.png|Tepig as Male Aardvark Breloom_AG082.png|Breloom as Crowned Cranes Category:The Lion King (2019) Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof